


Just Our Luck (That We Met at the Right Time)

by RobNips



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Post-Canon, Since it's in the future you cannot tell me its not canon compliant lol Clover Lives babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Clover and Qrow had fallen into a comfortable routine. It was hard to stress about the little things when they had already faced the incarnate of evil. Everything else, when put into perspective, seemed like a piece of cake. They had the time to settle into their new life - and they would enjoy every second of itWritten for Fair Game Week - DomesticCan be read as a standalone fic!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Just Our Luck (That We Met at the Right Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of an early one, but it's the 16th for the rest of the world! Enjoy!!

They’ve fallen into a comfortable routine. It was hard to stress about the little things when they had already faced the incarnate of evil. Everything else, when put into perspective, seemed like a piece of cake. 

They didn’t have set chores to do, but Qrow found himself doing everyday things like dishes, while Clover was more of a deep-clean person. Their bedspread was washed every two weeks. Their kitchen scrubbed clean every month. Their TV was always playing something, whether it be news, or random sitcoms, or the rare series they actually enjoy paying attention to. Blankets were everywhere in their apartment; across couches, stuffed in end table drawers, piled up in closets. Vale wasn’t usually very cold - especially compared to Atlas - but blankets were still essential to Clover’s standard of living. 

Their walls were almost barren, and it bothered both of them to different degrees. Clover moved away from Atlas for a reason, sleek walls were not why he had stayed in the first place. He had some of his whole family lying around, him and his brother, and a few of him and Qrow. The bleak walls bothered Qrow more because of their intimidation. Interior decorator he was not.

They constantly bickered about getting a dog. Clover had never had one, so he desperately wanted the kind of companionship a dog could give. Qrow had also never had one, but Zwei was more spoiled than any child he’d ever seen, and he has no intention of Clover turning into Tai. 

However, it seemed Tai had other plans. He showed up one afternoon unexpectedly with Zwei in toe, and a small box in his hands. “I come bearing gifts.” He told Clover as a greeting when he answered their door. They shook hands, and Clover felt his chest start fluttering.

“Really? Great.” Clover huffed a laugh. He felt Qrow come up behind him. They didn't often have guests, but Qrow relaxed easily at the sight of his brother. 

“What brings you around here?” He asked over Clover's shoulder.

Clover looked down, and gasped. “Zwei!” Clover hoped Taiyang wasn’t offended at his infinitely more exciting reaction to seeing the dog rather than his own brother-in-law. 

However, the kisses the corgi gaven him certainly beat Taiyang’s excitement at seeing Clover, so he considered them even. 

“Hey, buddy!” Clover greeted the dog as he knelt, Zwei licking his face as soon as he could reach. “I missed you! You’re such a good dog!” 

Tai smiled above him, setting the box down to pull Qrow into a hug. “Still not budging on the pet thing?” He laughed when he pulled back. 

Qrow rolled his eyes. “He gets his fix from this one,” he jerked his head down to Zwei, whom Clover was still adoring. “I know what addiction looks like, Tai. Give him an inch and he’ll take a mile.” 

“Jerk,” Tai shoved his shoulder, but kept his smile on his face. 

"Whatever," Qrow mirrored him, and gestured to the box. “What’s all this for, anyway?” 

“You don’t love seeing my face?” 

“No.” Qrow deadpanned. 

Clover smacked his shin. “I asked him for some photos.” He finally let Zwei go to stand up. The corgi made quick work of sniffing out their apartment. “Because _someone_ doesn’t have any.” 

Qrow scoffed. “Do you know how many scrolls I’ve gone through?” 

“And none of them had any pictures anyway.” Tai shook his head, chuckling some. He would know, for the first few years of being on a team together Taiyang was the one to repeatedly get him a new scroll. He slapped Qrow on the back as a tease and gestured to the box. “I haven’t really dug through any of what’s in there, so you guys can go nuts. If you find any of Summer,” he shrugged a shoulder. 

“You can have them.” Qrow promised. They were so few and far between. Qrow had never known her to even blink when taking on any sort of monster, yet pull out a camera and Summer basically sprinted away. Even before she knew about her little optical light show. 

Tai thanked him quietly, wrangled in Zwei, and left them to it. While Clover reluctantly said goodbye to the pup, he was more excited to see what a box of Qrow’s younger years could possibly have in store. 

“There’s not going to be anything exciting.” Qrow told him as they settled in on the couch. “We didn’t take pictures of any of the exciting stuff. 

_Or the depressing stuff, probably_. Clover didn’t voice his thoughts, instead teasing “No photo evidence of fighting the literal embodiment of evil?” 

Clover’s heart still skipped at seeing Qrow’s lopsided smile. “Surprisingly, Oz did not let that pass.” 

“Huh,” Clover smirked as he picked a random photo near the top of the box. It seemed more recent, only a few years old, shot from behind Yang as a young teen, hunched over a workbench with sparks flying. Qrow showed Clover one of him and Ruby training when she was also much younger. A lot of the photos were just Taiyang and the girls, preteens or younger. Once in a while Qrow would show up in a photo, though not often. Clover’s hopes of getting a glimpse of his school days were squashed, the box held photos only from a later time, but he was happy to go through them anyway.

Eventually they got far back enough in the photos’ timeline to see STRQ all together. It must have been shortly after graduation, many of the photos were fading and beaten up. Clover wanted to ask about so many of them, but Qrow had grown quiet - lost in his own thoughts. 

They had stopped looking for frame-worthy photos, instead just sorted through memories. Clover was content to sit quietly with him for the time being. 

“No way.” Qrow laughed beside him after a long stretch of silence between them. He sat up with a single photo in his hand. “No fucking way.”

Clover glanced at him, only to a genuine smile - and a hint of shock - across his face. “What?” Qrow scoffed a laugh again, and shook his head. “What are you looking at?” 

“This is just our damn luck.” He shoved the photo at him, Clover raised a brow as he took it in.

It was an older photo, faded at the edges but still in relatively good shape. Qrow and his sister sat at a sleek looking bar, easily twenty years younger. They were sharing a grin, knowing something everyone else didn’t. Patrons crowded around them, but Clover could see the tail end of what must have been Summer’s white cloak right at the edge of the photo. Her hand was just in frame to be seen pointing at the twins accusative. 

Clover just shrugged at the image. “You look happy. But if you don’t want to keep it…” They were in a bar, liquor comfortably in both their hands. And the twins' relationship had been _tentative_ towards the end, to say the least. Even when Raven tried to make it right. 

“No, no. Look-” Qrow waved his hands, and scooted across the couch. “Look at who is sitting behind us.” 

He pointed at one of the more in-focus patrons around him in the photo. Clover squinted. A late teen with cropped brown hair, talking to someone out of frame. He had the beginnings of what would be toned arms, and an air of confidence that Clover had carried with him even back then. 

“What in- There’s no way.” Clover huffed out laughter in disbelief, taking the photo back to look at it properly. It was definitely him, age 17, sitting right behind the man that he would fall in love with years later. “When was this taken?”

Qrow was chuckling too. “It has to be at Vytal, my last year in school.” 

“And the year before I went to Atlas.” Clover shook his head, grinning. “We must have both wanted to celebrate the tournament and ended up in the same place.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember. We went to a place we knew all the Atlas preps would be. Wanted to start a fight.” 

“Sounds like what young you would do.” Clover rolled his eyes playfully. He was met with a raised brow from Qrow. 

“Says the guy who was definitely underage in a bar.” 

“Who said I was drinking anything? That’s the best place to celebrate Vytal.” He laughed, and continued to smile at the photo. “This really is just our luck.” 

“We probably would’ve hated each other.” Qrow scoffed. 

Clover could not entirely disagree. They were both so different when they were younger. In different places, with different people, different plans, goals, values. Qrow probably would have seen Clover as a snot nosed pampered kid and Clover probably would have seen Qrow as nothing more than a pretentious cynic with an ego. Actual huntsman experience changed them both, for the better in most ways. 

“Guess we met at the right time, then.” Clover laughed, and tangled their hands together. 

“I think so.” Qrow let himself smile too, and shrug a shoulder. Clover saw the tint of pink crawling up Qrow’s neck, and felt his heart do flips. 

“Yeah,” Clover leaned over to kiss his cheek. Qrow turned his head to meet their lips. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve literally never considered Qrow the responsible one in this relationship but when it comes to small dogs? Clover loses his brain cells imo  
> Also I’ve thought way too much about TRQ carrying around the same team photo, and Summer not even being visible in it - So i strongly HC her as one of those people who hate photos of themselves  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, and I hope FG week is treating everyone well!


End file.
